Efficient biodegradation of hydrocarbon contaminants in hydrocarbon contaminated water treatment tanks and oily sludge holding ponds is of growing importance in remediation of industrial waste. Typically, the microbial degradation is facilitated by adding microbial nutrients such as nitrogen and phosphorous containing nutrients to the waters. Occasionally a microbial innoculum is also added. While nutrient addition is beneficial further enhancements in the rate and extent of biodegradation of the contaminants is still desirable. Enhanced rates leads to shorter holding times in the water treatment tanks. Enhanced extents or degrading the more recalcitrant contaminants, especially in sludge holding ponds, leads to higher contaminant removal and facilitates regulatory pond closures.
In the biodegradation of hydrocarbon contaminants, especially contaminants like petroleum distillate heavy ends and tank bottoms it appears that the rate and extent of microbial utilization of the contaminants is limited amongst other things by the number and activity of hydrocarbon assimilating micro flora.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for enhancing the biodegradation of hydrocarbons in water by stimulating the growth and activity of the hydrocarbon assimilating micro flora.